


Day five; Soulmates

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Original Character(s), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: I'm posting this as fast as I can cuz the power at my house is going on and off because of a bad storm that hit. Enjoy my demon baby tho!
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day five; Soulmates

Oh god, not another romance thing! Well, a soulmate can be a close friend, right? I mean, either way imma write about a demon deer so, yeah...demon deer for the win! P.S. none of this is romantic, I really hope no one takes it that way cuz, well, it's a kid and a demon.  
It wasn’t often that Tagoe would have to deal with someone alive; he collected souls after all. But here he stood, staring at a young boy who stared back with empty green eyes.  


Tagoe took a step forward, wondering why he was sent here if the person was still alive. He bent forward, his antlers giving off a soft white glow, his beak nearly touching the boy. A sharp exhale confirmed that the boy was, in fact, still alive. He signed and stood up, his antlers touching the ceiling. He stared down at the boy with soulless white eyes that saw straight through the boy to his young soul. He gazed at his soul for all of a minute before walking back to the dark corner he came out of. Without warning, Tagoe dropped into the shadow below him, heading off to his next soul.  


Tagoe didn’t see the boy for a month, and when he did make his appearance; the boy was standing beside his bed with a piece of paper in his hand.  
“Hello again Mr. Shadow man!” He said excitedly. “I made you something! Mom and dad don’t like it, but maybe you will!” The boy runs right up to Tagoe, holding his drawing up over his head for the much, much, taller creature to see. He bends down and sees a crayon drawing of himself. His antlers, his beak, his claws, even his scars and ear tag were there.  


“Do you like it?!” He asked with a shine in his eyes.  
Tagoe nodded slowly. “Its...nice.” He said slowly in a deep yet soft voice. The boy’s face lit up the dark room more than Tagoe’s antlers ever could.  
“Its for you! Take it! Take it!” He shoved the drawing into Tagoe’s leathery claws. “Hey Mr. Shadow man, what’s your name so I can tell my parents about you? They think I’m crazy a-and I wanna tell them about you so they don’t make me go to see that weird person again.” He mumbled to the floor.  


“My name...is Tagoe.”  


“Tagoe?” He paused for a second. “Tagoe! That’s a cool name! I’m Malum! It’s nice to meet you!” Malum held out his hand for his new friend to shake. Tagoe popped his lower arm off and it floated in the air while shaking Malum’s hand.  


“Whoaaaa! You can make your arm float all by itself?! That’s super cool!” He bounced with excitement, Tagoe’s finger stuck in the grasp of a boy.  
The demon was taken aback; never had he ever met someone who was excited to see him, other than his boss of course. He watched bewilderedly as the boy rambled on about how cool he was all while looking around Tagoe’s claw that was almost as big as he was.  


“Can you come back tomorrow so I can show you to my family? They didn’t like the drawing, but I think they’d like you!” Malum asked while his head was in the palm of Tagoe’s claw.  


“Tomorrow...morning?” He asked, tilting his head like a confused dog.  


“Yeah! It’s kinda hard to see you at night sometimes, but your antlers glow, so I can see you! How do they glow? Is it like how fireflies glow?” Tagoe crouched in silence as Malum asked question after question, none of which Tagoe had time to answer before he moved onto the next one.  


“So are you gonna come back tomorrow too?” Was the last question Malum asked, his tiny hands still holding onto Tagoe’s finger. He looked up at the soulless demon with puppy dog eyes. The emotionless creature blinked, unsure of what to say.  


“Sure...when?” He said without thinking.  
Malum’s face brightened and his grip around Tagoe’s finger tightened. He smiled wide and jumped up and down again. “In the morning! Before mom has to go to work! She goes to work at 10, my brother and sister wake up late though, but don’t worry! I’ll wake them up so they can meet you too! Tomorrow’s gonna be so much fun!” Malum threw his hands into the air, finally letting go of Tagoe’s claw. The demon stood up, antlers once again touching the ceiling.  


“Sleep...I’ll see you...tomorrow.” He raised his claw as a wave before dropping into the shadow below him.  


~~~~  


As he traveled through the darkness towards his next soul, he stared at the picture Malum drew of him. Maybe meeting his parents and siblings wouldn’t be so bad; Malum though he was cool after all.


End file.
